Many types of vehicles (e.g., plane, car, truck) carry some type of a computer (e.g., processing circuit, server, workstation) that provides content to the occupants of the vehicle. In some cases (e.g., aircraft, trail, bus, maintenance vehicles), continuous communication to provide content to or receive content from the vehicle is not possible; however, content may be provided to the vehicle or received from the vehicle at certain fixed physical locations (e.g., airports, maintenance yards, fueling stations, bus terminals, train stations). Because the physical locations may vary (e.g., different airports, different yards, different fueling stations, different terminals, different stations), content for delivery to the vehicle may need to be distributed to different locations depending on the route or schedule of the vehicle. Further, content may need to be delivered to a location prior to arrival of the vehicle, so that the content may be delivered to the vehicle during the limited time that the vehicle will be at the physical location.